Sesshomaru's Angel
by BlackDeadAngel
Summary: Um this is my first fanfic and im not good at summary's but i can tell you the rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

_**Sesshomaru's Angel**_

_**Angel: I don't own Iinuyasha but I do own Angel o and if you find any misspelled words just tell me I can take it.**_

_**One day Kagome comes in to school with her friends walk into their history class to see they have a new teacher then they hear Kagome scream "Angel is that you" I say "hey little sis long time no see how are you" her friends yell "YOU HAVE A SISTER" Kagome shrugs "yeah she's been gone for a while she's a famous archeologist and historian she's so cool" and then she wispier "just don't mention my cosine around her she hates her guts cause she stole her boyfriend on her prom night" then they all say "oh shit" just in time to watch our cosine walk into the classroom and hear me say "what the hell are you doing here mom hasn't kicked your sorry ass out yet you little bitch" she looks at me and says "no she didn't cause she loves me unlike you bitch what are you doing back in japen anyways I thought aunt Kiki got rid of your ugly ass" "nope she actually was the one that asked me to come home I will be living at home till I get a place here then you will be seeing a lot of me" "oh and Kagome do u need a ride home today" "yeah I do which car is yours" "you'll know it when you see it" "ok see you after school" "k". **_

_**After school that day Kagome and her friends come out of school looking for me just to find me leaning on a mustang fire bird that was painted black with blood red phoenixes on it "holly shit this is your car cool" thanks come on Kags lets go hey does Kanga still don't got her own car" "yeah why" "hehe you'll see" Kanga comes out of school and heads right for my car I say "come on Kags I'm hungry I want to get home and get some of mom's cooking see you guys on Monday" "bye Angel-chan" "bye girls" Kanga goes to open the car door just to find out she can't "what the hell Angel open the fucking door" "hm did you think I was really going to give your sluttish ass a ride in my good car ha fuck you bye" I spray her with dirt and mud as I drive off. **_

_**We get home and put my car in the garage and I put on the alarm as Kagome goes into the house I hear her scream and I walked into the house and Kagome comes up to me and yells "YOU HAVE DOGS HELL THEY AIN'T DOGS THERE FUCKING WOLVES" I laugh and say "yeah there Romanian albino timber wolves I found them as pups in the mountains in Romania while on an excavation" "wow that's so cool" "thanks Kags" "ok girls time for dinner go get cleaned up then go sit at the table" "ok" me and Kagome go up to the bathroom and wash our hands then go to our rooms and get in our pj's we go back down stairs and sits down at the table mom starts making us plates when Kanga comes in the door covered in mud "Kanga what happened to you" "Angel wouldn't give me a ride and she sprayed me with mud" she starts fake crying and me and Kagome decide to go outside. We go and sit under the god tree I look up and see someone sitting in the tree "Kags that wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha would it" "yeah why" I flash her a big grin and she shakes her head "don't do it Angel" I do it anyways I kick the tree and Inuyasha comes falling out we start laughing he growls at me and yells "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" "awe Kags you didn't tell them 'bout me I'm hurt" Kagome laughs "sorry I forgot" "awe I forgive you" Inuyasha is looking at us like we're idiots "oh Inuyasha this is Angel my older sister she just came back to live with us till she gets her own place Angel you already know 'bout Inuyasha" "sup so Kags when do I get to meet the rest of them" "go pack a bag of clothes so we are ready to leave tomorrow so get a lot of sleep cause we're going to be doing a lot of shard searching so Inuyasha are you sleeping inside the house or are you sleeping outside" "keh like I care where I sleep" I say "fine sleep in the fucking tree" then all of a sudden I hit in the back of the head "and don't you start getting rude with my little sis in front of me or I'm going to kick your ass got it" "aw yeah I got it geeze she hits as hard as Sesshomaru damn" "yeah Angel isn't what you'd call normal mom fond out that at a young age Angel was a lot stronger then most kids by the time she was 5 she could lift a car or a bus so our mom had her take mersilearts so she wasn't so destructive so that's pretty must all there is 'bout my big sis" "so in other words your sister a demon right" "I guess you could say that well I'm tired I'm going to bed night" "night" **_

_**Angel: hey everyone hope you liked it it's my first fanfic so no flame plz **_

_**Sesshomaru: indeed if you do flame her I will kill you**_

_**Angel: Sess don't say that it's rude anyways this is my first fic rating will go up R&R plz love ya **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Angel: Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update I've been busy and I forgot 'bout my story but here it is lol hope u like.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Who cares what they think my Angel can do what ever she wants.**_

_**Angel: Awe Sess be nice well on with the story.**_

_**The next morning Kagome and I wake up to the smell of mom making breakfast we go into our bathrooms and take showers and then gets dressed for the day. Me and Kagome go down stairs and sits at the table waiting for breakfast Inuyasha comes in and sees what we're wearing Kagome's in a pair of low rise black and pink Tripp jeans and a black tank top with pink lettering that says " Inu Girl" with a pair of vans and I'm wearing a pair of black leather low rise pants that hug my hips and thighs then flares at the knees with silver swirls at the bottom of the lags going all the way around and a black leather tank top that ties around my neck and stops at the bottom of my ribs showing my flat stomach and a black rose tattoo going around my belly button and the black dragon tattoo on my back starting at the top of my ass and stopping at the middle of my back and on my right arm is a tattoo in black and red letters in Greek that says " Fellan Angel" and on my right shoulder is a tattoo of a black angel with her head on my shoulder and on my feet are a pair of high heel combat boots and two swords on my back two sighs strapped to my thighs and a whip on my left hip . Inuyasha says "wow Kagome I didn't know u dressed like that" "yeah I haven't dressed like this in years feels good to be in my old clothes" "hey are we going to sit here talking all day or are we going to go" Kagome laughs and says "yeah lets grab our bags and we can go k" "kk" we both grab our bags and head to the well before we leave we give our mom and Sota a hug good bye. I wave as I jump into the well after Kagome and Inuyasha.**_

_**After the blue light disappears I look up and see blue skies then as I'm climbing out of the well I hear something going on at the top. After I pull myself out of the well I see Inuyasha fighting someone and I see four others standing off to the side with Kagome I wlak over to them and the four I didn't know turn and look at me and one of them asks Kagome "who is that Kagome" Kagome turns and looks at me and says "oh that's Angel my older sister she came to help us look for shards Angel this are my friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala everyone this is Angel" Sango says "hi it's nice to meet you" " it's nice to meet you to Sango Kagome told me a lot 'Bout you" Miroku comes over to me and says "it's lovely to meet you would u do me the favor of bearing my children" "um no" then all of a sudden I feel a hand go down my back and start rubbing my ass Kagome Says "I wouldn't do that if I were you" she spoke to late cause my hand already was in a fist and flying toured him and they all watch as he goes flying back and hits the ground Kagome says "I told you so" unknown to us the fighting had stopped the moment I hit Miroku. Inuyasha starts laughing and the guy he was fighting raises and eyebrow I turn and look at Inuyasha and say "you better stop or your next" he says "feh like you could hurt me" that was his big mistake cause the next thing he knows he's on the ground with a sword at his neck "you where saying" the guy Inuyasha was fighting's eyebrow goes higher and says "Inuyasha you would let yourself get beat by a little ningen girl" Inuyasha says "shut up Sesshomaru" I turn and look at the guy now known as Sesshomaru and says "so your oh so feared lord Sesshomaru hmmm you don't look so tuff" Sesshomaru smirks and says "would you like to test that theory" I grin and says "yeah I would" Kagome says "Angel don't you'll get hurt" Inuyasha says "no let them fight I want to see Sesshomaru get he's ass kicked by a so call little ningen girl" Inuyasha snickers and Kagome says "Angel if you get hurt don't come crying to me" "Kagome as long as you have known me have you ever seen me cry" "no but……" "Then don't worry 'bout it k" "fine but I warned you" Sesshomaru says "you should listen to the miko" "I don't listen to nobody why would I start listening too my own sister" then I draw my swords and get in to stance Sesshomaru says "I'm surprised you seem to know what your doing" I smirk and says "I to some lessons here and there." **_

_**Sesshomaru comes at me first and I block his attack surprising him at how well I can hold him back with ease I smirk and swing my other sword at him and he blocks it with his sword. We keep going like that for awhile till I knock his sword from his hand and put my swords to his neck I smirk and says "it looks like this little ningen girl just kicked your ass" Sesshomaru smirks and then turns into a blur and is behinde me in seconds "you where saying ningen your good I'll give you that better fight then my worthless half-breed half brother" "yeah your good to so tell us why are you here" "smart little ningen too I'm here because I wish to uptane my fathers sword" "oh yeah Kagome was telling me 'bout your little obsession with that sword geeze your dad gave it Inuyasha to bad get over it you can't even wield it" all of a sudden he has my by my neck "don't talk about things you don't know about ningen" I start laughing at him and says "you don't scare me and I know a lot more then you think."**_

_**Angel: oooooo I'm leaving it at a cliff hanger mwahahahaha see what happens next time on Sesshomaru's Angel remember no flames it's my first fanfic.**_

_**Sesshomaru: As I said before if you flame her I will hunt you down and kill you.**_

_**Angel: gasps Sess I told you not to talk like that that might not R&R please don't mind him in background you hear Sesshomaru say "you better mind me you weak ningens" smacks Sess in the back og the head don't be mean k that the end of the fic please R&R love ya bb. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: Hey everyone whats up I'd like to recap what happened last time then I'll start the story enjoy. 

Sesshomaru comes at me first and I block his attack surprising him at how well I can hold him back with ease I smirk and swing my other sword at him and he blocks it with his sword. We keep going like that for awhile till I knock his sword from his hand and put my swords to his neck I smirk and says "it looks like this little ningen girl just kicked your ass" Sesshomaru smirks and then turns into a blur and is behinde me in seconds "you where saying ningen your good I'll give you that better fight then my worthless half-breed half brother" "yeah your good to so tell us why are you here" "smart little ningen too I'm here because I wish to uptane my fathers sword" "oh yeah Kagome was telling me 'bout your little obsession with that sword geeze your dad gave it Inuyasha to bad get over it you can't even wield it" all of a sudden he has my by my neck "don't talk about things you don't know about ningen" I start laughing at him and says "you don't scare me and I know a lot more then you think."

Now I look Sesshomaru in the eyes and says "I work with history and i now of the stories surounding yourself and ur brothers groupso if you'll kindly put me down we have work to do" Sesshomaru gives me a cold glare before droping me to the ground "hn your not even worth my time ningen untill we meet again" he turns and starts walking away and stops at the edge of the forest to say "that sword will be mine half-breed" then disapers into the forest I glare at where he was and says "the nerve of that guy he's lucky he's hot and I don't want to fuck up he's pretty face asshole" Kagome laughs "ya that's Sesshomaru for ya lol" I say "well lets get moving i want to meet Keade" "ok lets go."

We get to Keade's hut just as she's coming out of it she looks at me then at Kagome and the others with a questioning look Kagome speeks first and says " Keade this is my older sister Angel Angel this is Keade" I bow respectfull to Keade and says "it is nice to meet you Keade-chan" "same to ye young one same to ye now how about we go in and get acuented" Inuyasha yells "WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO GET ACUENTED WE HAVE SHARDS TO LOOK FOR" "yes I know that Inuyasha but this is young Angel's first to in the feudel ara give her this day to get acuented with the people she will be traviling with" "feh" "fine." Kagome shakes her head at him and sighs and thinks 'will he ever learn'the others thinking the same thing. Shippo jumps on my shoulder and says "well if your momas big sis that makes you my aunt right" I giggle hugging him to my chest "yup it does lol."

We all talk and play all day with the exeption of Inuyasha everyone finely getting the chance to actuly look at me insted of short mid back hair like Kagome's my hair goes down to mid thigh and is a darker black then Kagome's and it as a lilac purple tint where Kagome has a blue tint and insted of having blue eyes like Kagome and brown like most women in japen i have lilac purple and the hight of a modle 5'10" but I have and eligent fighters body toned stomech arms and thighs but rounded hips giving me and hourglass shape my breasts are not to small but not to big right in the middle being a nice sized D cup but there not sagiy there perky and round i have a body that most women dream of but arn't able to get some wold get to thin and some would get to big never being able to get it just right.

Angel: well im goin to leave it right there lol hope u liked it R&R plz love ya bb Sesshy: u better R&R or as i said before I'll kill u if u don't Angel: sighs I gave up a chapter ago lol bb


	4. Chapter 4

_**Angel: Hey ppl it's me again I know my chapters r really short but bare with me cuz this is my first fic and I'm not that good yet lol hope u enjoy and R&R plz**_

The next day we set out on our journey after a good breakfast of coarse thanks to Keade and Kagome and no thanks to Inuyasha 'what a bum' I thought wont even go out and hunt for his group but that will change now that I'm here I'll hunt if I have to he is an inu-hanyou so he should hunt for his pack right WRONG at lest not this inu-hanyou fuckin lazy bastred can't even hunt for his own food only wants roman I'll give him roman all right, right up his ass know one treats my lil sis like a slave. But Kagome asked me not to do anything so I didn't now here we are walkin through the forest and it's past lunch he wouldn't let us stop for lunch but nnnnnnnooooooo we had to keep goin but everyone knows that if I don't get my food when I need it I get cranky.

"Inuyasha if we don't stop right now and eat I'm goin to kick the livin shit outa you do you hear me you ass we are all hungry and I'm getting ticked" "feh we ain't stopin and that's that wench" Kagome looks at me and sees I'm really getting pissd and she says the magic word "SIT BOY" "if Angel don't eat when she needs to she gets cranky ok so we're stopin and that's that" "and I ain't no wench asshole hope you like the teast of dirt mutt lol" I smach my foot into the back of his head smachin his face into the ground laughin the whole time.

We set up camp and divvy up the chores Sango and Miroku gets the fire wood Kagome and Shippo go to the nere by stream and catch some fish Inuyasha bein the lazy bum that he is just sits in a tree and mopes I take my swords and go huntin. We all gather back at camp Sango and Miroku with fire wood Kagome and Shippo with fish and me with a boar and 2 deer both skinned and gutted. After startin the fire me and Kagome start cookin and dryin out the meat and fish after a while the food is done and we start eatin I purposely give Inuyasha his food last just to piss him off witch was very funny cuz he is easy to piss off and he acts like a 2 year old that doesn't get his way. After we eat I tell Kagome and Sango 'bout the hot spring I saw and says "have Kagz, Sango how 'bout we go and have a bath before we start movin again" "sure I'd liken that what 'bout you Sango" "sure I'm in."

We walk a few meters away from camp me and Kagome both have our bathin supplies when we get to the spring we set our bathin stuff and fresh clothes and towels near the spring then we strip out of the clothes we're whearin and get into the spring. After along bath and helping me wash my long ass hair we get out and get dressed Kagome was whearin a blue tank and blue camo pants Sango was whearin the outfit we gave her witch was a green tank and green camo pants and I was whearin a black tank with lilac purple swirls on the bottom of the tank and a pear of black tripp jeans with the same design and color and the suspenders that come with them hangin from my pants there black and lilac purple too.

When we got back to camp we noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there I say "hey where'd shit head go" Miroku says "I don't know he looked up at the sky then ran off" Kagome gasps I look at her and ask "Kagome do you know where he is" "ya he went to see Kikyo" "HE WHAT!!!!!!!" and before anyone could say anything I was was off after Inuyasha. Kagome gasps again and says "we better go after her know one ever knows what she will do when she's pissed" they all nod and chase after me. They get to the clearing we're in just in time to see Kikyo attack me they watch as she shots and arrow right at me but all I do is stand there until the last minute.

Then before they know what happened they see me with my swords drawn and the arrow in a tree and they here Kagome say "I've never seen Angel this pissed" and then they hear me say "bitch you just made the biggest mistake of your life" they watch as I start to glow blood red and lilac purple they watch as both glows swirl around each other. Then I swing my swords and they watch as the to glows form an x and fly right at Kikyo and they all watch as the attack hits true and Kikyo goes flyin back from the power of the attack then they watch as her soul catchers sweep down and pick her up before I can attack again Kikyo says "this isn't over yet you will pay for this" she flies off in defeat.

_**Angel: well that's my 4**__**th**__** chapter hope you liked it remember R&R plz**_


	5. Chapter 5

Angel: Hey everyone its me sorry I havn't updated in awhile I've been really busy hope you like and don't forget to R&R

The group watch as I turn to Inuyasha and glare at him I start stalking to him with my swords drown ready to strike him down. But Kagome steps into the way and says "Angel thats enough please stop you can't kill him" I look at her and says "fine but next time he wont be so lucky" I look at Inuyasha and says "your lucky Kagome was here to stop me dog-boy or you'd be dead you better watch what you do buddy In don't play around when it comes to my little sisters feelings got it bub" Inuyasha looks like he shat himself he says "y...ya i got it" stuttering and shaking unknow to us golden eyes watched the hole thing the owner of the eyes think 'hmmm intresting she is human but have the strangth and abilities of a demon i must find out who she really is.'

We get back to camp and I say "Kagome and I need to go back to our time we forgot something is that clear dog-boy" Iunyasha just nods. The next morning we start back to Kiede's by noon we get to Kiede's just in time for lunch Kiede says "what are ye doing back so soon" Kagome looks at me and says "Angel forgot something at home and needs to get it and Angel isn't talking to anyone right now she's pissed" Kiede looks at me and says "it's ok ye can go child Kagome can stay here" I nod and leave my bag and head tourd the well. on the other side of the well I pull myself out of the well and walk into the house nobody is home right now so I grab another bag and and stuff some stuff into it then i wistle and start tourd the well my 2 wolves behinde me. We jump down the well and Gabrial and Lusifer jump out of the well with me and my stuff on thier backs Gabrial has me on his back and Lusifer has my stuff on his we get to Kiede's viliage and i get off Gabrial's back and grab my stuff off of Lusifer's back and we head into Kiede's hut.

Everyone looks up to see me and 2 huge wolves sanding at the entrence of the hut Kiede says "that was fast ye wasn't gone that long what did ye get" I say "I got my wolves and some stuff for them and Sango, Kagome, and I lets stay the night and we can be off in the morning'' everyone agrees and Kagome says "Angel Sango want to go to the hot spring u can bring... Um what's thier names Angel you never told me" "oooooo thier names are Gabril the white one with ice blue eyes and lusifer the black one with red eyes and sure I'll come lets go boys" I climb on to Gabrial's back and Lusifer slides Kagome and Sango onto his back and we head to the hot spring. We get to the sspring and strip of our cloths and git in along with Gabrial and Lusifer Kagome and I get out our bathing suplise and sets them by the spring and start washing up Sango uses my stuff because she likes the smell of mine its lilacs and honey we bath Gabrial and Lusifer too after we're done we get out and dry off then we get into our pj's Kagome gets into a black and pink tank top and silk black bottoms Sango gets into a green and black tank top and black silk bottoms I get into a lilac purple and black tank top and black slik bottoms. Then we dry off Gabrial and Lusifer then head back to Kiede's hut and eat dinner before going to bed during the night Gabrial wakes me and I see Lusifer and Gabrial standing at the door I say "whats wrong whats out there" unknown to the others they can talk there demon wolves Gabrial says "there is an evil aura out side the vilage" I say "lets go see what it is" I grab my swords and we head out with out waking anyone up.

We see a dark hounyo outside the vilage he looks at us and says "well hello there I had herd there was a new strong member of the little ragtag group my my u are a pritty little one" I look at him like he's crazy and says "please don't make me laugh I wouldn't touch you with a 50 foot pool" he hears the 2 wolves chuckle and say "yeah our misstress would never go for a hounyo like yourself much too weak she needs someone strong someone that can handle her power" "so I see those are demon wolves where is your pack should you not be with your pack insted of with a human" they laugh and says "who ever said she was human hahaha she is far from human half-breed." That pissed him off he says "well then I will have to fix that wont I" I look and see that Inuyasha and the others have already arived and are ready for battle I say "who is this idiot" Kagome says "thats Naraku the evil half-demon we are after" "o i see then if that is so then I will have to kick his ass now wont I" I smill evily and look at him drowning my swords from thier sheaths and head right at him just as Kagome screams "NO ANGEL DON'T HE HAS A BARIER!!" I hit into it full force and they all watch as it bends and brakes under the precer of my strength. I slice right through him with eaes he growles and says "this is not over you will be mine Angel" he disaperes in a purple cloud I say "damn he got away" Gabrial says "thats ok you'll get him next time" everyone looks at us and Kagome says "they can talk" "of cource they can talk thier demon wolves I would have no other."

We head back to Kiede's hut and go back to sleep the next morning we get up and I make Inuyasha make brecktfest this time and to everyones shook he does it Kiede nearly had a heart attack I look at them and says "what dog-boy will listen to me if he volues his nuts hehe" "damn angel you got Inuyasha scraed shitless" I laugh and says "yup ain't it fun."

Angel: Well that's chapter 5 hope you like sorry it's short still new to this and I don't have microsoft word so I do the best with what I can Don't forget to R&R luv ya cya 


	6. Chapter 6

Angel: Hey everyone what's up long time no see I know it's been a while since I've updated but here it is

_**Angel: Hey everyone what's up long time no see I know it's been a while since I've updated but here it is **_

_**The days went on uneventfully and very slowly then after a week of walking and nothing happening we have another run in with Sesshomaru well more like I did. Me, Kagome, and Sango where out at a hot-spring relaxing after having a good bath to wash all the sweat and dirt off us the decide to go back "you coming Angel" "nop I'll stay here for a bit longer" "ok see you there" "k" I lay back and relax in the hot water when I sense a presence I look up and says "you can come out now I know your there" Sesshomaru steps out of the trees and says "well you are as strong as I thought if you could sense my presence when it was masked" I look at him and says "hn you just figured that out dumbass." The next thing I know I got an angry tai-youkai right in my face with his hand around my throat.**_

_**The next thing I know I wake up in a dungeon shackled to the wall with no way of braking the chains they have an enchantment that keeps me from braking them when I try they drain my energy more leaving me weak and defenseless letting my demon free range over our body and she's not happy her misstress has never been captured or treated in this way. Sesshomaru goes down into his dungeon to see if his enchantment was working he looks into my cell only to have red eyes staring back at him he thinks 'hmmm this is unexpected I did not think the enchantment would bring out her demon but now I can get the answers that I want.' **_

"_**You are the one that is hurting my misstress you will pay with your life for this know one does this to her she is powerful and strong I will kill you'' "I have never known a demon that likes and protects it's master" my demon looks at him and grins flashing purely white fangs "my misstress is very good to me lets me have what I want but she will not let us mate" Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow "and why is this" my demon sighs "none are strong enough to be are mate you are the first to defeat us in a long time we are looking for a strong mate but misstress mother wants to mate her to weak humans where as my misstress only deserves the strongest not some pathetic weak human." **_

_**Then my demon grins again and says "but you are strong enough for us you where able to defeat us that is not an easy task most end up dead poor misstress she is very lonely needs a strong mate to make her happy again misstress isn't happy much anymore not since or last intended left us for misstress's whore of a cousin." Sesshomaru is shocked that I even considered anyone for my intended Sesshomaru looks at me and says "if I release you and make you my intended will you and your misstress behave" my demon looks thoughtful for a second and then nods "for our alpha we will"**_

_**Angel: ok everyone that was chapter don't forget to R&R **_

_**Sesshy: Yes my mate should get all the R&Rs she wants if you do I will kill you**_

_**Angel: Sesshy I said don't be so mean or your not getting any tonight**_

_**Sesshy: What no you can't do this to me I love you purrs while holding onto my leg as I'm walking away**_

_**Azula: Hey guyz I come in next chapter I'm Angel's twin sis only I look a lot younger don't forget to R&R my big sissy's story **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel: Hi everyone it's me again hope u liked my last chapter I know it was a bit short but your going to like this one my every first lemon hope you like it**

**Sesshomaru enters the cell and unchains me and watches as my demon resides back into the back of my mind. My eyes go back to normal and I look at him and**

**sighs saying "a deals a deal sometimes I wonder why I let my demon do as she pleases it's annoying sometimes so mind if I walk out side a bit I need some fresh**

**air" "of carouse" "thank you." As soon as we get outside Sesshomaru and I see something blurring toward us only to have something tackle me and hear the thing**

**squeal "Angel I found you hehe you couldn't hide from me" I look at the lil timber wolf gray head and says "Azy is that you" Azula my little twin sister looks up "yup**

**it's me what's up and why are you here and not with Kagome-chan."**

**Azula has long mid thigh length hair that's timber wolf gray and purple eyes. She was wearing a bunny ears headband and a choker with an X on it and the**

**black tank top she was wearing had 2 straps on each arm that were buckles it goes into a slight V and ruffled lilac purple edge at the top and what looked like the**

**bottom of a lilac purple shirt. She's also wearing a mid thigh length skirt that was black with lilac purple strips that lead down into a lilac purple hem and a buckle**

**belt. She also has long mid thigh stockings that are black and lilac purple striped and on her arms are arm warmers that are black and go up to mid arm and stop in**

**the middle of her hands. She's wearing black small healed boots that go up just below the knee. In her hair is an X and bunny clips on her right shoulder she has a**

**bunch of purple lilacs with a black banner under it with lilac purple lettering that says Angel.**

**I look at her and says "oooo Azy I'd like you to meet Sesshomaru he is my intended" Azula looks at him and says " that still doesn't explain why you're here and**

**not with Kaggie come on I saw her a few miles back with her friends if we hurry we can catch them" I look at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru nods and says " you go**

**ahead I will catch up I have some things to do" I say "thank you." He nods and Azula and I head off towards Kagome and the others as we come up to them**

**Kagome giggles and says "yay I got both my older sisters with me now hehe hi Azy what have you been up to" Azula says "well you know looking for Angel like**

**always so I came home and ask mom if she went with you she said Angel did so I went throw the well and then followed Angel's scent to Sesshy's and now here we are."**

**Everyone looks at me even Gabriel and Lucifer and Inuyasha yells "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER!!" I glare at him and says "none of your**

**damn busyness now shut up before I hurt you asshole." A few weeks pass Sesshomaru and Azula have been traveling with us and everyone notices that I've been**

**very quiet lately and they also notice how Sesshomaru stays very close to me. Soon weeks turn into months we find a lot of shard we now have half of the jewel by**

**2 months we have to head to Sesshomaru palace because he had a few meetings with the other lords. While we were there I slept in the room next to**

**Sesshomaru's witch is the room saved for his intended. One night Sesshomaru comes into my room to see if I was ready for dinner only to walk in on me in nothing**

**but a towel Sesshomaru had been waiting for awhile to mate with me and seeing me like this made it all the more harder to wait till after Naraku is dead.**

**Sesshomaru walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist and starts to kiss my neck I say "if you keep that up I wont be able to wait till we kill Naraku"**

**Sesshomaru starts to nip and suck at my neck I start moaning he turns me around pulling my towel off and slides his hands down my sides to rest at my hips.**

**Sesshomaru places his lips over mine gently at first then presses a little harder and runs his tongue over my bottom lip asking for me to open my mouth. I groan**

**and open my mouth letting his tongue into my mouth letting it dance with my own I run my hands down his chest till I reach his sash I slowly untie it letting his**

**swords and sash fall to the floor leaving him bear chested. I run my hands down his soft skin slowly running my fingers along the waist band of his hakamas slowly**

**sliding them down his legs he steps out of them leading me towards the bed.**

**He lays me on the bed running his hands up my sides gently rubbing my breasts then plays with my nipples bringing his mouth up to one and starts sucking and**

**nipping at my nipple while the other one is busy with my other breast after he feels my one breast had enough attention he switches to the other one when he is**

**satisfied with my breast he slowly moves his mouth up my neck to my mouth we share a passionate kiss as he slowly slides his cock into me I moan into his mouth**

**as he slides other the way to the hilt.**

**He starts out with slow deep thrusts I start moaning softly my nails digging into his back as he starts to thrust faster and harder "sess…hom….aru" I moan softly**

**running my now clawed finger tips down his back leaving bloody trails he hisses and nips my shoulder I start moaning his name loader as we come closer and**

**closer to of climax I hold on to his back face barred into his neck fangs slightly piercing his skin. With a few more thrust we both climax and bite each others necks**

**marking each other as our mate.**

**Angel: Well that was my 7th chapter hope u like it its my every first lemon so I want to know what you think so R&R plz**


End file.
